1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deflection device for a rope saw assembly and including a deflection roller and a stationary protective cover and a cover member both surrounding at least some regions of the deflection roller, with the cover member displaceable along a path radially spaced from the roller-supporting axle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rope saws are used in particular for sawing large workpieces such as, e.g., stone blocks. A saw rope carries cutting bodies in form, e.g., of sintered diamond pearls and is driven by a motorized drive of the open saw. Deflection rollers guide the saw rope about a to-be cut workpiece, with the deflection rollers being arranged in accordance with a profile of a to-be-produced cut. A load applied to the saw rope could cause a rope break, and the broken saw rope would shoot up through the air like a whip.
European Patent EP 1 528 852 B1 discloses a deflection device for a saw assembly and which includes a deflection roller and a stationary protective cover and a cover member which surround the deflection roller at least in some of its regions to protect the deflection roller from a broken saw chain. The protective cover and the cover member are provided with through-openings which can be aligned with each other for passing therethrough a fastening element. The cover member has a radial wall and is displaceable along a path radially spaced from the axle of the deflection roller. The cover member can be fixedly secured to the protective cover in accordance with a predetermined pattern that corresponds to orientation of the deflectable saw chain.
The drawbacks of the solution set forth in the European Patent consists in that the cover member is arranged on the protective cover only in accordance with a predetermined pattern, and fixedly securing of the cover member on the protective cover is time-consuming and expensive as the cover member should be taken off at each change of its position.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a deflection device for a saw assembly, in particular, a rope saw assembly and which insures protection against the saw rope in case of a rope break and which can be economically produced.